The Journey To Get Brahmin
by RaiderValues
Summary: It's another standalone story that I am working on. This Follows the Syndicate and its process of getting a number of Brahmin for the NCR who they struck a deal e Deal is with Seeds.. The Pitt is becoming more independent and with the seeds they will grow with the G.E.C.K clearing the harsh environment.


As Kane enters the bunker under Haven otherwise called the Throne room. The ruler of the Syndicate Valentine sits upon his throne. Ignoring everything but the pieces of paper that he holds in his hand.

The guards escort Kane through the corridors leading to the great room. As they go past each checkpoint they finally make it through to the great room. The room is a big circular chamber that has 6 doors on each side leading to different chambers. About 60 feet up is the ceiling decorated with many mosaics. The walls are adorned with sculptures and anything that looked fascinating in the eyes of Valentine was put on display in this room. Many high ranking officers and loyal scientists walk along the marble floor to rooms. As kane's escorts move through the room people avoid them and the now bustling room has a big bubble were the guards escort him. They stop Kane right at the stairs. The guards break away some of them go back to their positions in Haven others stay and add to the guards in the room. Kane walks up 4 stairs and he can see Valentine engrossed in various papers. He walks closer to Valentine until he is only about 6 feet away. Only then does Valentine care to look up from his papers.

"What is the report out west Kane" Valentines voice doesn't make him sound that curious.

"The NCR agreed to give us seeds, but in return we would have to give them a large sum of Brahmin" Kane says with his raspy voice. He stands up firmly in his iconic Syndicate armor his arms are crossed he seems a little uneasy being in a place so populated.

"How much Brahmin are they asking for" Valentine starts to put his papers away neatly putting them back on top of each other.

"They said that they would be happy with about 200 or so Brahmin and with the seed that we are getting in return. We have the better end of this deal I promise you."

"I know we have the advantage but the labor to get all of the Brahmin that we catch over here to there will take a long time. Let alone all the Raiders and beasts that stand in the way. The syndicate thanks you for your successful journey west. And I do as well but you know your duty" Valentine concludes. He stands up and walks to Kane which doesn't flinch.

"Thank you sir" Kane's raspy voice answers

As Valentine stops a couple feet away from Kane he starts to pace back and forth. "I know you have been traveling the past 4 months. But I am assigning you to the task of getting all the Brahmin the NCR needs. Each brahmin that you capture bring it back here and we will store them until the satisfied number is reached. You are not alone in this as Jack will be coming along with you." Valentine says

"Thank you for the task sir. I shall get going" Kane says enthusiastically but he is not overjoyed. He nods to Valentine and quickly swings himself around and takes a step into the opposite direction until he remembered something. He turns back to Valentine who is already walking back to his seat. "I almost forgot. Lord… I mean 'King' Valentine what happens to the conquests out West." Valentine hearing his title stops and looks back at Kane

"With New Vegas Steel lost. The importance of dominating the east is more important than the west. Denver is as far as it goes for now. If you get done with the task that I gave you then I could consider you to head to Denver. But as of now we have other things to worry about." Valentine turns around and walks back to his throne he sits down and faces Kane.

Kane stares back at Valentine upset but doesn't have enough courage to stand up to him and if he did he wouldn't do it because his life would meet an end.

As they stare at each other a clicking of heels echoes the behind Valentine. A set of long red curtains block whoever is making the noise. There is a small crack between the curtains to reveal that there is a figure walking towards them. As the sound gets closer and closer the curtains are drawn back with a hand and a Woman no other than the Assassin Alice steps through the curtains and starts to make her way behind the throne.

Valentine sits unaffected by the sound and looks at Kane still. Alice walks behind Valentine's throne she is wearing the skinsuit that Syndicate soldiers wear under their armor. It is clad black and not usually worn outside of the suit as it sometimes can be slight revealing for men and women alike.

As the clicking of the heels stop alice stands directly behind Valentine's thrown. He looks away from Kane and looks up to meet her staring back at him they both smile at each other. "I see that you finally arrived" Valentine says.

"Well, the slavers are not as close as you think they are. And I walked most people don't have the luxury to ride around" Alice teased "Maybe you could ride with me some time then" Valentine adds.

"Just maybe" Alice's hair comes down as she bends down and kisses Valentine her bright red hair obscures Valentines face. It only lasts for a moment until Alice looks up and sees Kane.

She walks around Valentine's throne and faces Kane. "I was wondering when you would come back east again. How long have you been back?" Alice says she doesn't care how she looks in front of anybody.

Kane looks at alice but doesn't seem to judge her as he knows that a firebrand like Alice. She does what she wants and nobody can stop her. He is more surprised that Valentine the leader of the Syndicate has something with a ruthless assassin such as her. She usually is the one taking targets like him out. But they both are dangerous people and I guess positives attract. He quickly takes his mind off of it and focuses on the question that she asked. A odd silence from him thinking has filled the space. "I just got back. I still don't miss this though. It's not the Palace i am talking about, it's the people. To many for my liking they can be labeled my friends but I can't trust them. You know what I mean Alice" Kane finally says.

"You will get used to them. All of them are loyal to Valentine some way and nothing escapes him. You are safe here Kane. It's not like the old pitt you remember. But it's better than before." She tries to sound a little persuasive

"It's easier for me because I can escape to the quieter parts of the Pitt" Alice says as she nods her head indicating whatever is behind the curtains

As the conversation starts between Alice and Kane. Valentine gets up out of his chair and leans over Alice's shoulder almost breathing on her neck stopping the conversation "I will be in the Display room" He says so only she can hear him. He walks away with the papers.

When Valentine disappears behind the curtains does the Kane reply.

"Are you using him Alice?" Kane says a little quietly so the guards behind him don't hear him. "I knew you would think that Kane. I would hope that you would think I wasn' t that cruel all the time" Alice laughs a little

"But the answer to your question is no. Valentine and I have something this is not fake. He is good to me and not as cruel as you think he is. We should actually go hunting like we used to. Catch up the months I haven't seen you." Alice speaks to Kane in a friendly manner. She backs up and sits on the hand rest of the throne. It is just big enough for her to sit on. As she sits the guards see her and don't say a thing knowing who she is and the type of position she holds with Valentine.

"Maybe we should. But Valentine just gave me an assignment. The NCR has agreed to give us seeds if we can herd enough Brahmin to California."

"I wouldn't trust the NCR. We might need somebody on the inside to make sure that they stay to their part of the agreement. Once we get into their territory there is nothing stopping them from killing us and taking whatever is left of the Brahmin. And we are to far east to do anything about it." Alice says

"I was going to say the same thing to Valentine but i know he is thinking about it. I also asked him about the west and with his response i don't think we will be regaining a foothold out there in the near future. I want to kill those fucking Wolfhorn if it's the last thing I do. Running was a cowardly thing to do on my part but we were outnumbered 3-1. If they come out east the odds will be reversed. " He says with a little more anger than he wanted.

"I heard about that. I agree with getting Wolfhorn back but not as the last thing you do Kane. I know that sounds noble in your morals but you are a good friend and that is something that I wish to not lose. And about the west. We need to gain the advantage over the east and the Midwest first. Lance is already in Denver"

"I guess I am a little bloodlust, But who wouldn't be. And Valentine told me about Lance. Why is he all the way out in Denver. Do we have a fort there now?" Kane asks curiously

"No, there is a bunch of kids running around in a part of the city they call themselves the 'Cryptic Cats' and the only reason we have wasted Syndicate resources out there is mainly for the advantage to the wild dogs that these kids are catching for us. And Lance has a thing for this girl and Valentine says that the advantage with his relationship has gained us many dogs. We basically have built the Cryptic Cats everything from houses and gathered food and water for them. We are basically their babysitters. And the only reason we haven't established a holding out their besides the Cats camp." Alice takes a little pause "It's because the community that dominates the city or I shall say the Communities are a very strong force and Valentine says it's not worth the bloodshed"

Kane stands there and looks at Alice who almost has given him a speech. "That was a little too much information. You must be keeping up with Valentine a little too much" Kane chuckles his raspy voice makes his chuckle sound a little strained.

Alice rolls her eyes. When she is around Kane she acts like her young teenager self from when her and kane were just getting started in the business. Her emotionless self is brushed aside to show her true colors. "Maybe a little. But it's nothing special"

"Maybe" Kane says as he tries to imitate her from earlier

Alice laughs "Get going on your assignment smartass. Or should I go get Valentine" She says sarcastically.

"Now now don't go too far." Kane says as he starts to walk away "Bye Alice"

"Bye Kane" She says

Kane walks away without escorts and exits Haven. He had a new task at hand. But right now he has some free time and will use every second of it. He walks to place that was recently built. They say it's called the Box.

He walks through the corridors that lead him to the great room all the way to a checkpoint. That would eventually lead him through the newly constructed basement of Haven and outside.

As he walks up to the checkpoint the guards don't wave him through and he sighed knowing that he would have to go through the whole process of searches just like he had to coming into the bunker. "Alright let's get this over with." Kane steps up to the checkpoint it's an over glorified title for just a wall of sandbags that make travel harder down the hallway and two turrets that swivel now and then as people walk down the hallway to different rooms. As he walks forward a female Syndicate guard walks up to him and starts to pat him down. She doesn't seem enthused at doing this boring job. She doesn't even make eye contact. While she pats him down the other Soldier looks at Kane intensely he looks new and his hands are gripped tight to his flamethrower. "Don't be so tense. You will live longer" Kane says. The soldier looks down for a split second and loosens his grip he would probably look embarrassed if you could see through his helmet.

"Sorry sir." The Soldier adds.. "I bet you are. But seriously you're going to get somebody killed if you don't relax a little" he says. The female guard gets done and Kane walks through the checkpoint he slowly moves around the sandbags as he passes the young soldier he pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

From then on the checkpoints cleared him and he was able to walk all the way up the stairs and to the bunker door. It took the guards a couple seconds to undo the heavy pins that slide into the wall but once they were free the heavy door was pulled back and Kane and a few others walked out into the newly built basement under Haven. They were watched all the way until they left the building.

Kane opened the door for the rest of the people exiting the building once the people had passed he quickly took a deep breath of the clean air. "It's not like out west but it will have to do." he says then walks onto the stage and quickly down the stairs to his right. He vaguely remembers where the Box is. It's been a long time since he has fully explored the Pitt and he could hardly recognize anything that was here when Ashur was leader. The only thing that stood familiar was the Wicker man in front of him and Haven and of course the bridge leading to the Pitt.

Kane set out to find the box he walks down street after street not finding a trace of his destination. He finally gives up after an hour of looking down each street finding nothing but factory after factory. He doesn't want to wound his pride by asking another. So he stubbornly walks across the bridge to the second expansion of the Pitt. As he walks across the bridge he looks down at the fast moving water below and the sea of metal balls floating in the water. He strains to look all the way up river and he sees one of the Hydroelectric plants spewing out the purified water that they told him about. He gets through the checkpoints at the bridge and makes it to the other half of the Pitt. He starts to look for one of the barracks throughout the place and he stumbles upon a sign that he has been looking for all along. "The Box up ahead.. All Syndicate personnel gaining access to the Box should report to the checkpoint" The sign says in big block letter. At the bottom of the sign a painted arrow points right to the direction of the checkpoint.

Kane walks towards the direction the arrow and soon he ends up at the checkpoint. A line of soldiers stand before a big door they are getting searched for illegal parts or items. And then sent through a large metal door. On railings above the door stands Syndicate guards looking down on whatever is on the other side. From this side of the Box railways can be seen going across the road and onto other buildings making a spiderweb of walkways. Kane walks up to the line of soldiers and they recognize his status some try and give their spots to him others ignore him. Kane doesn't look at any of them all he does is walk to the front of the line and a soldier's steps in front of him blocking his way.

"Get the hell out of my if you know what's good for you".. Kane says facing the soldier. A few more rally behind the soldier to prepare for a scuffle. "We have to search you before you proceed" The soldier says. his tone indicates that the words were not his own.

"To the hell with that. I have been through every goddamn checkpoint from Haven to here I have nothing on me. Its mutiny if you think I would betray the Syndicate now let me pass" Kane says he doesn't sound a bit happy.

"I cannot do that sir. Its orders" the soldier says behind his mask

"To hell with your fucking orders you let me pass" Kane reaches into his pocket and pulls out a grenade he flashes it around a little so everyone can see. most jump away but everyone is too tense to move they just stare at Kane. "What the hell are you doing sir?" The soldier says others remark the same thing but they raise their weapons

"I am getting through this fucking checkpoint you let me through or this thing goes off" Kane states he quickly makes it around the guards and as he gets close to the gate the soldier at the controls opens it just enough so he can get by. As he sits at the entrance. Kane looks down at the grenade and back at the soldiers. All the soldiers tense up on their weapons. And Kane lets out a loud laugh. He turns over the grenade and shows the soldiers a hole that you can see goes straight through the grenade. "It's a fucking dude. Everyone calm down.. You tell Valentine that old Kane did this." Kane says he laughs a little more and looks at everyone else who doesn't find this a little funny the rest have lowered their guns but they just stand there and look at him some chuckle but nobody is that amused. Kane stops laughing and glances around.

"Ah my friends you are no fun" He says and throws down the grenade and it bounces off the road and spins a little until it settles. The soldiers grumble as he walks away and they carry on to their business. Some start to talk about who the hell that stranger was. Kane walks away still replaying what just happened he has a little smile on his face as he walks into the Box.

Kane walks into the box. But he soon finds that everything that he sees is not what he hoped for. All around him civilians and Syndicate members bustle around with carts full of items and people walking around followed by pack brahmin selling their wares. He felt to clean and honest. He stared at all everything and almost chuckled. He could see right through it everything around him was fake. He knew that the business going on was real but the scene of this trading area was far fetched all the things here were items that the Syndicate would raid for everyday. This was pocket change for them he thought to himself. As he continued staring a young boy walks up to him and tugs on his cape. At first he couldn't feel it but then after he felt a hard tug on his back. He finally looked over and seen the boy about the age of 15. Kane recoils back as he looks at the kid he looks like he had been in a couple fights and he was missing a few fingers.

"I don't have caps for you little runt what do you want?" Kane says to the little kid.

"I don't need your damn caps mister. I seen you from over yonder staring at this place. You're not the type to be wandering up top and you seem confused. Do you want some answers?"

Kane feels a tiny bit of guilt for yelling at the kid but doesn't show enough to care. "What the hell did Valentine do?" Kane says to the little kid

"If your talking about the shops here... Well it's for the goody types that come in. We take their things that they wouldn't sell to raiders it's a good deal for us and they just think that the vendors are honest people just like them but in reality they sell to us and we get all the good things that the goody types sell. But this is nothing compared to what we have below" The kid concludes.

"What do you mean below?" Kane says curiously

"Oh mister.. I will definitely show you. Just follow me." The kid walks through the crowd of people and Kane has to play a little catch up until he is almost directly behind the kid. Kane's power armor keeps the people from coming to close giving him a little room to walk.

The kid walks towards a warehouse two double doors stand closed. Syndicate soldiers walking above the warehouse see the duo heading towards the doors. They grab a chain from atop the roof and they slowly pull it. The doors don't move for a moment but they soon give off a little screech and they open just enough for Kane to get through which gives the kid more than enough room to fit through. As Kane and the kid walk through the door it closes. Kane looks around expecting to get attacked but only Syndicate soldiers are present and they don't seem to notice his entry at all a crowd of them converse in the warehouse. At the far end of the building nobody stands on a large steel plates. He recognizes them as large trap doors. But he soon dismisses that theory as one of the plates begin to move into the floor and a lift slowly rises out of the hole in the floor full of people and their cargo. They are giant lifts about 20 feet across and 20 feet wide. As the lift stops people disembark and some walk up to the crowd of soldiers others walk out of the warehouse with their things. Something is different about the soldiers who came up from the lift. They smelled of alcohol and other unidentifiable odors. As Kane loses his focus on the boy trying to lead him. He feels a tug and quickly looks down to see the boy again.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm comin" Kane says the boy takes off again and ends up on the lift. Kane quickly follows and soon he is standing next to the kid. A couple minutes pass and others soon join him on the lift a total of 6 other people stand near Kane.

The floor soon starts to fall beneath them not at an incredible speed but fast enough to make your stomach turn for a moment. Occasionally the lift will jolt and people will try to grab onto a railing that is not there. But the ride is smooth. after a minute or so of staring at criss cross metal beams and stone. The walls around them soon open up to reveal a large man made cavern. Almost instantly the music hits Kane's ears. It's a misc of all genre's. Not only the ears are affected but the heavy smell of liquor and a variety of pleasant and unpleasant thing hit the nose. Also a large array of neon signs hit the eyes and some of the bright lights glare of the walls making a sea of different color lights.

"This is what the Box is really like mister." the kid says.. Kane looks out at the spectacle again. The boy goes to the edge of the lift and starts to point out different locations but he doesn't care to listen. After a couple minutes of standing on the lift it meets the ground with a satisfying thud. A soldier in a tower seems to be controlling the whole lift as he slowly slides down a lever and the lift's lights and engine power down. Just as the lift stops Kane and the boy and everyone else on the lift start to walk off. The little boy tugs on Kane again. But instead of looking at him he reaches into a pack that he has and pulls out a handful of caps and holds it out to the kid the tugging stops and the caps are greedily removed from his hand and the tugs doesn't start again. Kane walks away from the lift and another load of passengers get on and as he walks he could hear the lift whirring up again to lift back up to the surface. He soon walked so far into the place that he couldn't hear it anymore. He was so focused on everything around him that he didn't care. He was in Raider heaven. There was so much liquor and drugs everywhere. Tons of weapons dealers sit in their stalls yelling out their stock. Since he stepped off the lift Women and Men Prostitutes gathered around the new arrivals. As far as the eye could see it was every bad trade there was. A line of newly arrived slaves from Paradise falls sit and wait still with their slave collars on all of them just getting out of the "Dark Line" have double blindfolds on. And all of them stand naked for the whole world to see. Most of them huddle together until a raider with a baton smack them apart.

Kane stops focusing on the slaves and he soon finds himself in a bar. He walks through the door and the familiar song 'Maybe' is one. As he walks in nobody raises an eyebrow. He makes his way to the bar and sits in a handcrafted metal stool. A couple of shattered wooden ones lay in a corner. The crowd in the bar is mostly all syndicate soldiers but in a few corners there is pockets of civilians getting a drink. The middle of the bar has a little stage where dancers are doing their job. A small crowd gathers around the stage mostly all are throwing caps. A guy throws a NCR dollar and soon the crowd looks at him he quickly gives a rough smile and throws a pile of caps on the table and the crowd erupts in laughter. Kane looks at the Bartender she sits watching everything with a close eye the blue lights of the bar shine off her face. She see's can looking at her and makes her way towards him. She makes her way to him

"What can I get for you honey?" She says in a friendly tone.

"Give me a shot of whiskey if you will" Kane quickly replies. She grabs a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass she sees something in the glass and quickly grabs a towel that hangs from her side and wipes it clean. She pours the liquor into the shot glass and puts it on the bar. She slides it to Kane. Who catches it and downs it almost instantly. He makes a sour face then lets out a satisfying gasp.

"Another?" The bartender says.. "Yep… You're going to see me quite a bit tonight I think".. Kane says enthusiastically. The Bartender had already started to pour the next shot she slides it to Kane again. "I bet I will"

A couple hours and s sum of drinks later the scene starts to unfold rather quickly.

Kane sits on the barstool not with a shot glass in his hand but the whole whiskey bottle. The shine of the liquor can be seen on his face and on his metal gloves.

"So I walked up to that damn trader and showed him the old .44.. And told him give me all his shit or he won't live another day…. Annnnnnd by that time his guards though I was some fool of a raider. I was only in metal armor at that time. So you know i didn't seem like much of a threat to his 3 other guards. So they started to walk up towards me trying to disarm me. And I was like whoa there friends. Don't get squirrelly on me or anything.. And right as that bastard was going to say something he choked. Because behind me all of my 20 or so Raiders walked up beyond the ridge and the only thing that came out of his mouth was 'Oh Shit'" Kane blurts out laughing and the crowd of 12 or so Raiders start to laugh also. Kane starts to slur his words he looks down at his hand like he has a watch then blinks a few times. turns around to the bartender. "I am going to head out Rose.. Can I keep this?" Kane says his words are not really clear.

"Alright. But I don't thi-"

"Well I think Ima keep it ok.. ok" Kane gets off of the barstool and he almost falls over some of the soldiers that are not so shitfaced prop him up. Kane walks out of the Bar whiskey bottle in hand and stumbling all over the place. He makes it down the street where he 'acquired a couple of women and then is helped to a small tent that smells a little funky.

"Thank you ladies… Now if you guys can help me into bed I would app-p-" Kane doesn't finish as he collapses on the ground.

All he can remember is a dream about somebody dragging him to something soft and the weight of his whole body being lifted from him. He wasn't cold as people were grasping him. He started to wake up and soon realized that the dream was very real. He lay in a bed 2 good looking women lay next to him still asleep. He noticed that they were both naked and they all were under a thin blanket. He squints to look around. Suddenly a burst of light hits him

"Son of a bitch!" Kane says as he turns away from the light. His head now rests in one of the woman's neck. Shielding him from the sudden light.

"You were pretty fucked up last night. Starlight and Sapphire took you in. You seem a little happy for getting no action last night." A male voice laughs.

Kane grabs his privates and kinda turns over. He hasn't been this exposed in a long time he finds this a little humorous.

"Well what the hell happened last night?" Kane says he sits up and opens his eyes. He makes sure that he doesn't make a lot of movement to wake the Women up.

"Well you said some sweet words to both of them I hear and then they bring you back to the tent to have a little fun. But you never made it to the bed you passed out about 3 feet from the entrance. So they drug you to bed with my help and a couple others. Took your armor off" The man nods his head to a corner wear pieces of Kane's armor lay "Their opinion probably was to take off your skinsuit. maybe have a little fun when you woke up but hey I am sorry that I woke you up and spoiled your surprise to them waking you up" The man says he laughs at the end he grabs some things and makes his way to the door. "Close your eyes" He says.

Kane closes his eyes and the light from the tent flap opening doesn't hurt as much. When the light stops he opens his eyes again. He looks at the Women. "I hate to leave you guys. But duty calls" Kane gets out of the bed. It's not that hard as it's a couple of mattresses and a mountain of soft pillows. "He untangles himself from them and makes his way to his skinsuit that he quickly puts on. Once it's on and he is not exposed to the whole world does he slow down. He only bothers to out on the pieces of armor all the way to his waist then. He gets his backpack and takes all the private things out. The only thing that is left inside of the backpack is a pile of caps. He gently puts it where he would be lying and mischievously puts the covers over it,

"I really wish I didn't have to go" he grumbles. He walks over to the rest of his armor he puts on his arm. apparatus and carries the rest with ease. He walks out of the tint knowing that he would get the headache he closes his eyes for a second and then opens them. The headache hits him and he stumbles over. In the distance he sees a chem dealer. He drops his armor and stumbles over to the vendor slams his arms on the counter. "I need… 2 Steady's now" He pulls out a couple caps. Not enough to buy 2 only one.

"Just give me the damn thing. I am the leader of the Western Sector. For fuck sake. Don't give me any bullshit" The Vendor gives him the chems and Kane quickly injects them. He falls to his knees and puts his face in his arms, A couple minutes go by and Kane jumps up. He runs to his armor. But instead of picking it up he sees a group of slaves walk by and a slaver.

"Give me 2 now!" Kane yells at him.

The slaver being from Pitt origin grabs 2 from the line, One is a young man maybe 19 or so the other was a young woman maybe the age of 20 or a bit older. They were the only two that were decently clothed.

"You grab my things and you go get me some food tell them Kane sent them just point at me and i will give the okay.. Do you understand?" They both don't say a word but they do as he says.

When the young man gets to the vendor with food he points over to Kane who is staring down the vendor. Instead of making a fuss he hands the food to the slave in a sack and the slave hurries back to Kane. Once the food is given to Kane they make their way to the Lift.

Kane gets topside with his slaves in tow. He is a man on a mission and he quickly makes it to the checkpoint but doesn't go through. He walks up to the head officer who looks a little nervous as he comes near.

"Do you have a radio on you?" Kane asks

"Yes I do. Why?" The soldier says

Kane smacks the soldier's helmet hard enough that the soldier shifts a couple feet.

"Just give me the damn thing." Kane says looking around on the soldiers body.

He spots it and pulls the soldier closer and unstraps it from his waist. As the radio pops loose Kane pushes the soldier back and he falls on his ass.

He turns around and starts to fumble with the device. The other soldiers laugh a little at the soldier who just fell on the ground. As Kane gets it to the right frequency.

"Alice.. Are you there?" A couple seconds go by

"Its Alice go ahead" the radio speaker says.

"Alice it's Kane. I need you to get about 90 or so Soldiers out in the front gate with as much supplies they can hold and we need one of the supply trucks out in the yard." Kane says.

"Alright I will get on it just give me some time and let me run it by some people. Wait at the entrance and we give you what you need there" Alice says and the radio goes silent. Kane turns around and the soldier that was on the ground now stands up he doesn't look happy but he is more embarrassed than anything. Kane tosses the Radio back to him and looks at his slaves.

"Help me with my armor will ya?" They scurry over to him and strap on his armor piece by piece the main chestplate bolts into place and as the final hoses are hooked up for the apparatuses and pistons. Does Kane make his way towards the entrance. The Box leads straight out of the Pitt and he loads his slaves and himself into a brahmin cart that takes him through the tunnel all the way under the no man's land and he ends up at the only entrance to the Pitt outskirts an hour passes. When he gets to the entrance he hears a loud engine and chains pull on the wall in front of him. A very thick steel door opens up in front of him large circular pins are seen in the middle of the door. As he walks out he can see small burn marks and bullet holes in the door. A distance of 3 city blocks is cleared and only the skeletons of the roads are seen. Everything in front of them and far behind them is the famous no man's land. Kane can see bodies of the foolish strung along the ground and different types of predators lay along the ground for miles. Birds sit on the carcusious devouring the flesh. Every couple of seconds a faint pop from the walls of the Pitt sounds and a bird gets hit with a bullet. As the gate closes slowly. The Heavily fortified tunnel entrance shows a set of bunkers and a trench a long narrow bridge like path with high concrete shoulders leads out into the nomans land until it connects with a road. Concrete roadblocks stand in the way. and an array of Syndicate soldiers stand on guard. Most are in the bunkers with heavy weapons along these concrete shoulders. Others side around as gate guards. organizing the people that want to enter. There are some turrets along the trenches and 50 feet before them lay tons of rotting corpses. The Gate stops closing only when a brahmin can fit through and the soldiers let in a large group that they already searched into the city. A man gets outta hand in the line of unsearched people he starts to fight with a Syndicate soldier he gets ready to draw a knife and a gunshot sounds above the gate and the bullet hits the man in the shoulder ripping it clean off. The man falls to the ground lifeless. Kane doesn't flinch but his slaves do for a second. Above the gate is a large walkway were the top snipers are put to guard the city they usually crouch behind the thick steel looking out into the distant ruins. The body of the man is thrown into the trench. A couple seconds 3 wild dogs stuck in the trench start to tear the man apart.

Kane waits for the shipment he requested. one after another the groups of people go into the city groups come and go. The line of people leaving the city doesn't match the income of people. The guards watch every move that they make. Kane sits up against one of the concrete blockades starting to get impatient. His slaves sit on the ground mumbling things back in forth. Kane tries to keep up with the conversation but gives up after a while.

Another 45 minutes pass and then the gates suddenly start to open. A large engine can be heard. Not something like the gates. But a little louder. Soldiers start to lift the concrete blockades up. A Soldier in a big suit of power armor lifts them with ease and soon he is joined with another soldier wearing the same thing. They both make a clear path all the way to the road. As the doors open. Kane can see a heavily armored Semi. hurdling towards the gate. All the civilians on the concrete path. were pushed to the concrete shoulders of the path. Brahmin and civilians alike were pushed up against the sides. As the Semi speed past them it slowed down the screeching of the brakes followed by the hiss of the semi. let everyone around know that it had stopped. The open trailer lay full of supplies for a large amount of troops. A little bit behind the semi. A vast amount of troops jog all of them are in sync as a leading officer. yells out a marching tune. Some of the Syndicate soldiers. horse around when the officer is not looking.

As the soldiers get past the gate and out past the blockades they stand right behind the semi. There is about 86 of them in total not including the people in the semi.

Kane smiles. He looks back at the city and silently thanks Alice for coming through with his request. He looks out at his soldiers.

"Alright everyone let's get going!" Kane yells out and the marching of the soldiers continue South.


End file.
